The Brownie Heist
by Hot4Callie
Summary: Hey Guys, this is a fun/ sexy story I had in my head. Arizona teaches Sofia a few naughty tricks but what happens when Mommy catches on to their game and decides to teach her wife a lesson? Review, review review. Just a series of One shots, let me know what u think. :)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or take credit for any of the characters. they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the writers of Grey's

-This is part one of a two parter, its rated R because of Chapter 2. let me know what else you want to read.

"Sofia Sloan Robbins Torres !" Her Mommy's voice called out.

What do you think you are doing young lady?.

Her daughter had been caught red handed.

Sofia had managed to climb on one of the dining room chairs and slide the pan of brownies over to her. She was in the process of retrieving two pieces when her mom walked into the kitchen after finishing her nightly beauty routine.

"N-Nothing." The three year old stammered innocently, her big brown eyes batting for her mommy.

"Don't you lie to me missy. you were trying to sneak a second helping of brownies weren't you?" The woman asked, not buying the kid's act.

"Uummm, uummmm." The toddler hummed, bending her head down with a pout.

"Iaaammm sssooooorrryyyy" she cried out and released the water works, catching her mommy off guard.

"No no no no mija don't cry," her mommy tried to sooth her but to no prevail.

Moments later the baby's Mama came running from the bedroom.

"Calliope what did u do!" She scolded her wife and scooped up her crying girl.

"What did I DO?" The older Latina asked disbelievingly.

"You scared the poor thing, THATS'S what you did" Arizona continued, shaking her head at her wife.

"It's ok sof, Mama's here. I got cha " she said rubbing big circles over her daughter's back.

Arizona shook her head at her wife again, saying, "really calliope, u made her cry over an extra piece of brownie!?"

"She, she was fine, then she just..."The brunette tried to explain but her wife, baby and the tray of brownies were long gone into the child's bedroom, door shut behind them. Callie stood in disbelief at what had just happened. She hadn't been THAT mean had she? What kind of mom makes their baby cry over extra dessert, and since when had Sofia become so sensitive? As All the questions swirled around her head, she just had a sudden realization, "I just got played".


	2. Chapter 2

Almost half an hour later Arizona emerged from the toddler's room. She had managed to soothed her crying daughter enough for the girl to go to sleep for the night. She slid the empty tray of what used to be brownies back into the oven and sashee her way into their bedroom where her wife was waiting for her. Callie looked up at her wife with narrowed eyes. Arizona was not phased, she continued on with her nightly routine of brushing her hair, removing her prosthetic leg and slipping into her Pajama shorts and tank top, all while avoiding eye contact with her wife. She lowered herself to the giant bed and attempted to turn off her side lamp when her wife's hand caught her own. Nah uh, Callie said Turning her wife so they were face to face. "That was a rotten trick you two pulled on me earlier." She stated playfully angry.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Arizona responded innocently. She was the queen of the innocent act, the same act her daughter had tried to pull on her mommy.

No? Callie questioned and Arizona just shook her head.

'Tell me the truth Arizona' Callie warned lightly.

' I don't know what you are talking about calliope. All I know is that our sweet darling daughter just wanted a tiny piece of brownie and you made her cry". Arizona answered. "That- that was was just wrong." She said in an appalled tone. Callie could tell that Arizona was sticking to the story. She wasn't going to come clean about putting their daughter up to the brownie heist and if the brunette really wanted the truth, she was going to have to pull it out of her wife another way.

Suddenly Callie crashed her lips onto her wife's, pushing her tongue into the blondes mouth. The smaller woman was shocked but her body immediately responded, lips parted and she moaned as Callie's tongue battled her own for dominance. The Latina sucked at her wife's bottom lips and her hand came up to squeeze the woman's breasts, eliciting another series of moans. Her hand then slipped under the blonde's tank top and ran over her hard nipples. She massaged the left breast, repeating the actions with the other one. The smaller woman groaned as her wife's hand left her breast and traveled down her abdomen towards her shorts. Callie wasted no time, slipping her hands under the elastic and past the light curls. her palm cupped Arizona's center and massaged gently. Callie's fingers would occasionally dip into Arizona's folds and swipe at the bundle of nerves. Arizona's head was spinning. The suddenness of Callie's sexual attack had her confused but very much turned on. Callie repeated the move a few more times, causing Arizona to gasp and arch her hips hoping for more. The teasing had Arizona wanting more. She was wet and ready for her wife but the Latina's hands did not seem to be advancing any further.

"More!" Arizona requested losing her ability to form full sentences.

But just as quickly as the attack had started, it ceased as Callie returned to her side of the bed, leaving Arizona gasping for air.

"Calliope, wha, why'd you stop" Arizona asked.

"I just felt so bad for making Sofia cry earlier. Over a stupid brownie you know, I think I'm gonna go give her an extra piece to make up for the way I acted."

"NO! Arizona screamed. Ah-I mean," "do you know how long it took me to calm her down,she is finally sleeping and I just don't want her getting all worked up again."

she quickly added returning her lips to her wife in hopes of getting back to where they were. Callie appeared to accept the explanation because her hands returned to the blondes center. but this time her actions were slow ad deliberate. She slid one finger through the other woman's folds running it from her clit to her opening and plunging into the blondes depths. "Oh God," Arizona whispered and whimpered as the finger was removed completely.

Calliope, more, please. Arizona begged, but her wife ignored her request, instead making one of her own. "Tell me the truth Arizona" She said in a seductive voice.

"Wha-what? You want to talk NOW?" Arizona ask not believing that her wife's blonde raised her hips slightly to force her wife's finger deeper but the Latina pulled back completely. Callie slowly began rubbing the other doctor's clit.

"Tell me that you put Sofia up to the brownie heist earlier and I will let you have more." She said, punctuating her last words with added pressure to the throbbing nerves. Arizona bit her bottom lip to keep her silence but soon breaks when three fingers enter her this time, but move excruciatingly slow.

"Oh God, Yes Calliope, fuck me harder baby. " Arizona cries out into her wife's shoulder shifting her hips to get a little more relief.

"Not yet, not till u confess" the Latina states, knowing she was now playing with fire but not lightening up. She scissored her fingers lightly just to get her point across eliciting a light curse from her wife. Arizona rarely cursed. With being a Peds surgeon and all she had to be extremely careful of her language around her patients. And since her daughter was born she just eliminated profanity from her vocabulary altogether. But in the bed room, when she was especially aroused, she would slip up, and Callie loved it.

"Fuck! anything Callie, I'll do anything" the blonde pleaded. "just, just, make me come. Please"

"The truth" the taller woman pushed.

Arizona tried to hold out again, but as Callie attempted to withdraw her fingers from her center the blonde gave in.

"I did it" Arizona all but screamed. I put her up to it and we ate the brownies together."

"I taught her the cry on cue method too!"

"Please calliope, ahhh fuck yes." before Arizona could finish her request her wife's hands were pumping in and out of her at a rapid speed. God it felt so good. Arizona's hips bucked wildly. Callie moved her lips to the base of Arizona's neck and sucked her pulse point. She grazed the flesh and sank her teeth into the smooth skin, biting and licking the area. Arizona squirmed from the added pain, but relished the after shock of pleasure it gave her. Her wife's finger curled inside of her hitting that spot perfectly on every thrust. The blonde felt her muscles tense,. She grabbed Callie's head and shifted her lips so that their lips crashed together. Callie sloppily kissed her wife, never stopping her thrusts. walls tightening around three fingers as Arizona came hard. Callie continued to milk her of her orgasm, forcing another one to come crashing over her "Oh , oh fuck " Arizona whispered unable to speak. Callie kissed the blonde's forehead, cheeks and lips lightly, allowing her time to catch her breath. " now you can teach our daughter that the reward for honesty is always sweeter than a second helping of brownie" Callie cooed in her wife's ear lightly stroking her sweaty forehead.

Arizona broke out into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny" Callie asked confused.

"I was just thinking, that Sofia and I got away with half a tray of brownies AND I got two orgasms on top of it. The brownie heist was totally worth it" she responded between laughs. Callie just shook her head, wondering what she was going to do with her two sugar smack monsters.

-THE END-


End file.
